Destiny
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Destiny…such a funny word but also powerful on its own. When you know you have a destiny…have something you MUST accomplish no matter what it can control you. It can dictate how you live your life but worse of all it can kill you. Arthur/Morgana M/Freya


**Kaliane:** Well I never thought I would be writing another Merlin story. Especially with all the other stories I still have going but I did it. I gave myself a word, Destiny in this case and just let it take me where it wanted to go. I didn't think I would take me to Merlin but hey I guess my brain has a mind of its own lol. This isn't a Merthur story but my other favorite couple, Arthur/Morgana. I hope you all enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin.

**Destiny**

Destiny…such a funny word but also powerful on its own. When you know you have a destiny…have something you MUST accomplish no matter what it can control you. It can dictate how you live your life but worse of all it can kill you. Once you let the word Destiny take ahold of you everything ends. Nothing can ever be the same it will control you with an iron fist. Never letting you go. If you let it it can and will destroy you in ways that people never thought possible. That is why you must fight against destiny. You must make your own path, you might have a destiny but that does not mean there is only one path, only one choice. You always have multiple choices; you can choose to turn left instead of right. Choose to back down instead of charging forward.

Destinies can be troublesome but you can change it while still fulfilling your destiny. I would know this more than anyone else; you see I had a destiny once a long time ago. A destiny so great I thought it would destroy me that it was all that I was. That I must follow the path that lay in front of me since the day of my birth. That I must do everything in my power in order to please the King. It was only when my servant, no my friend, talked to me…told me about destiny that I learned what it truly was. That I did have a choice. Till this day I remember what he said.

_Destinies are troublesome things. You feel trapped. Like your whole life had been planed out for you, and you've got no control over anything, and sometimes you wonder if what destiny decided is really the best thing at all. _Merlin told me that just before I was to marry Princess Elena. He lied to me and told me he read it from a book…but even then I didn't believe him but his words comforted me.

It was all thanks to Merlin that I was able to stand up to my father, to tell him I wouldn't marry Princess Elena because she was not the one I loved. Merlin, it was always Merlin making me see things, making me realized that not everything was black and white. That Uther was not always right. That I had the right to chose my own path, to reach my destiny in my own way. It's thanks to Merlin that I found my way to Morgana, my true love, my only love. If it wasn't for Merlin that Morgana would have helped Morgause…would have destroyed the kingdom and all the people in it.

Merlin helped me gain the courage to face Morgana, not for my father, not for the kingdom but for myself. And I helped her; I comforted her when I learned of her betrayal, of her magic… her attempts on Uther's life. Even thought it all I could never hate her. I loved her for who she was, I could no more hand her over to the King then I could have turned Merlin over. Yes I knew of his magic but he is my friend. I could never turn either of them in.

Without both of them by my side Camelot would have crumbled and I would have died. Both had protected me and saved me from death…from every death but my final one against Mordred. Try as they had they couldn't stop what the Dragon had said so long ago. The small boy I had saved so many years earlier turned dark with hate. He killed me…forcing me to leave my love and my friend as I traveled to the gates of Avalon alone. But through it all I knew…

"Arthur? What are you doing now?" a gentle voice called, tearing me away from my writing. I looked up, watching as the goddess walked over towards me, laying her chin on my shoulder, her long dark hair hanging free even as her emerald eyes shinned with mischief and love. "You aren't working on that story again are you? The Arthurian Legend from King Arthur's point of view."

"Rachel, my love, you know why I had to write it," I said, turning to face her, kissing her. "Someone has to know the truth of what happened. Of our life."

"Arthur…you call me Rachel again and I will murder you," she said, smiling as she threaded her fingers threw my hair, as she looked over my head and read what I had written, tears forming in her eyes.

"Morgana," I sighed, pulling her into my lap, stroking her hair. "Shh, it's okay. That was another life."

"But to think of how close I came to killing you. To destroying everything," she cried, fingers curling in the fabric of my shirt.

"But you didn't. We lived happily in that life and now. Now destiny has given us that second chance at life, a normal life," I said, turning her face towards me. "'But through it all I knew that one day we would all meet again and live out our lives like we were destined to be. And that is the truth.'"

"You've grown soft, Arthur," I heard the familiar voice of Merlin say, I turned seeing him leaning up against the doorway, looking just as he did all those centuries ago. "If that's going to be how the book ends they will never know you were once a prat."

"Merlin, I am still your King," I teased him, smiling as I felt Morgana laugh.

"And I am still the most powerful warlock of all times, big deal," Merlin said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"You two will never change," another voice chirped in. A woman appeared behind Merlin, her brow hair flowing free, showing off her deep chocolate eyes. "I don't know how you survived last time dealing with these two, Morgana. It must have been hell."

"I don't know either, Freya but thank the gods that you are here now!" Morgana said, smiling as she stood up, pulling me to my feet. "Now are we going to go watch the movie or now?"

"We were just waiting on the prat," Merlin said, smirking as I shoved him, the smiles never leaving our faces.

"Let's go then. It's not going anywhere," I said, pulling Morgana into my arms, smiling as I watched Merlin do the same to Freya. Yes, destiny was a troublesome thing…but if it gave me such great things and Morgana, Merlin and even Freya…well then I guess I would have to thank Destiny one day.

**Kaliane: **Well that's it for this one. I hope you all liked it and I have a feeling I will be writing a kill Gwen story again soon lol. Please leave a review!


End file.
